red eyed
by midnightsdarkesthour
Summary: harry is caught crying gess who finds him. gess who dos not feel so diffrently from the young hero. SMUT yaoi. ya boy x boy dont like dont read :


**Authors note: sorry don't own harry potter or...ya know ANYTHING: any way onto the smut ya...**

* * *

"Harry?" an all too familiar voice asked. All this week it had only been harry to Draco. This made harry pitifully hopeful. Every time his name passed those pail lips Harrys hart would stop for a moment, until the Realization dawned on him that Draco still hated him. Only a few minutes ago he was having a wonderful dream where he and Draco were together, happy. Nothing sexual happened, just Draco saying his name and smiling. When he woke up, Draco still hated him. Before he could stop them, tears welled up in his eyes. He bolted from his dorm room to the hallway down to the abandoned girl's bathroom.

Panic welled up when he heard his voice. Curling around the toiled, he threw up, with fresh tears streaming down his face. All he could see was a smiling Draco calling his name. "Please," he begged quietly "I just want the pain to stop"

"Harry!" a panicked voice said. Quickly he sniffled away his tears.

"What" he asked in a low voice. Glancing at the blond the little voice in his head chanting 'love you, I love you Draco, please just don't hate me anymore. I'll do anything, just, just don't look at me with those hate filled eyes. Just, make the pain stop Please I love you'

"Harry, oh god what's wrong?" his worried voice asked. His wings ripped form his back, curling around him. New tears spilled as a pained wail ripped from him. A new string of hope filled his head ' he cares! He cares, he don't hate me. Mate, need him, now!' That sinister little voice answered ' he just does not want the golden boy to die, freak, he hates you because you're pathetic, sad, and stupid, you could never be worth him, and he's too good for you. You sick freak.'

"Harry? Oh god, har…" his voice stopped at the sight of the wings" your so. So…"

"I know stupid, ugly. Just…just please don't hate me anymore…I …..I" Harrys words jumbled into crying banter.

"Hate you? How could I?" Draco asked sitting down behind the crying boy, wrapping his arms around him. "Harry I" before he could finish harry flung himself at the blond.

"Love you" harry said into Draco chest. "I'm sorry don't hate me please, I will do anything just"

"I love you too" Draco whispered in to dark locks. "Now shhhhhhh, it's ok. I love you shhhhhhh" emerald green eyes peaked out at him from red lids.

"Dray" he mumbles softly.

"Harry. You're coming with me now, ok?" he asked gathering the raven hair boy in his arm. All harry could do was nod.

When harry was dropped down on to the perfects bed. He gratefully accepted the glass of water handed to him. Harry moved into Draco embrace as the snake softly petted his wings. Purring harry slipped into sleep.

It was Saturday so Draco did not wake harry early. Instead he decided to watch the hero sleep Harry was still purring in his sleep. Draco dint even relies he was falling back asleep.

Harry was having a wonderful dream, Draco had finally confessed his love for harry and taken him back to his room. They kissed until Draco's hands started wondering lower and lower. Gasping out as Draco rubbed him through his pants. Without him noticing his pants were gone, Draco lowed himself to Harrys pride and took him in to the hilt.

Harry woke with a scream of "Draco" who bolted up scanning the room for danger.

"Harry what's wrong?" he asked hugging him to his chest. Harry inhaled the blond sent and gowned into Draco's chest. Without his permission his hips thrust his erection agents Draco body. His breath hitching he begged "Draco please"

Draco who was now painfully hard smile kissing harries lips. Deeping the kiss Draco spelled away Harrys Pj's, leaving the other bare to his inspection. "Dray" harries begged rocking his hips into Draco's. Pushing the raven down onto his back, he tailed kisses down his neck. Mumbling a lubrication spell Draco lowering his hand to Harrys entrance. He made quick work of putting 3 fingers in all the while edged on by Harrys pleading.

"Please hurry dray, oh god dray" harry babbled. "Hurry"

"As you wish," Draco whispered pushing into harry.

"Oh gods" harry said clinging to Draco's neck. Harry's wing shot out of his back, and wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh so tight harry, god" Draco praised. "You ready?" he asked after he felt his harry relax around him.

"Move" harry hissed happily. Pulling out until the tip was left in, Draco took a deep breath before slamming home and setting up a fast pace. A steady stream of "more dray more!" and "god yes!" fell from his uses lips. Harry who soon lost all hopes of holding back tried to warn Draco " dray, close sooooo close, gunna, ah ha, gunna. Oh god, good "He cried.

"Me to harry, so close, come, come for me harry" Draco whispered.

With that harry yelled "Draco!" as he came. With 3 more thrusts Draco came with a yell of "harry!"

For the first time in months harry woke up happy, he was currently nestled into his favorite blonds chest. The blond was both asleep, and still inside of him. Shifting into a better poison, harry gasp as Draco's erection stilled on a certain spot. "Dray" he whispered in pleaser as he fisted himself.

"Oh," a sleep weary voice said. "Starting without me?" he teased. All harry could do was look up into sliver eyes. Shifting harry so he was on his back, Draco quickly started a slow pace torturing harry.

"Dray, god faster" harry begged shamelessly "oh please"

"As you command" Draco teased "Harry" he said speeding up considerably.

"Draco!" harry yelped " shit, ohm, good, ohm, yes oh yes Draco" harry chanted.

"Harry," Draco monad out as the raven harried boy tightened around him. "Shit harry"

"YES DRACO!" Harry screamed as the pace picked up again. "OH GOD, YES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES" he said with each thrust.

"Harry," Draco whispered in his ear "I love you harry"

"DRAY, I LOVE YOU TO OHH DRAY SO CLOSE GOD SOOO CLOSE-DRAY" harry yelled in warning. Then just when harry thought it could not possibly get any better Draco picked up the pace one more time. "OH SHIT DRACO!" nails digging into shoulders, back arching, eyes closed, mouth open, wings out, harry came with Draco's name on his lips.

"Harry" Draco hissed coming at the sound of his name being screamed out by harry. "Mine, harry I can't let you go now" he said some time after the bliss of coming.

"You never half to now, Draco" harry said smiling" were mates, well you're my mate and if you want I can mark you to." Harry said shyly. Smiling at his mate's cute blush he nodded in complete happiness.

Time skip: 2 years later.

Draco looked down at his slumbering mate with a soft content look on his face. Smiling he gently brushed his raven locks out of his eyes. Brushing over his mating mark, he recalled the day when he received his own.

_Flashback:_

_"Harry" Draco said smiling down at the panting boy. Smiling in answer, Harry reached up and pulled his snake down into a deep kiss. _

_"Yes Draco?" Harry asked once they separated for air. _

_"Mm, I love you. You know that right?" the blond asked looking for any hint of fear in the younger boys eyes. _

_"Oh shut up dray" harry hissed at his bond mate "you insisted that we wait to make our bond official, well I'm done waiting. I love you and you know that. Stop running away from me dray." Leaning up to nip on Draco's ear he said quietly " do you not want me to mark you?" already knowing Draco wanted nothing more to be Harry's forever, he was not worried about his loves answer. _

_"No, I want nothing more than for you to mark me. Harry I love you" Draco cupped the ravens face kissing his lip's softly "I'm just worried is all love" _

_"Worried? About?" Harry asked looking up into stormy gray eyes._

_"I don't want you to do this out of guilt, honestly who would want to be mated to a snake. Not someone as perfect as you, I just don't understand" Draco's tone wavered as he finished. Suddenly Harry was on top of Draco pinning him down, and looking deep into his eyes. _

_"I would, I wanna be that guy who is mated to a snake. Because I love him, it's not out of pity." Grabbing Draco's face and looking deep into his eyes Harry continued "I love you Draco, you hear me I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU DAMN SNAKE. Get it yet? It's never been about what you are love, it's about who you are, how you act. Yes I want to mate with you, the golden boy, the boy who lived, wants to mate with a snake. But not just any snake, but the son of a death eater and it's because I fell completely head over heels in love with him. Not out of pity, get it?"_

_All Draco could do was nod. _

_"Good, now I believe I have some ravishing to be doing" Harry said lowering his mouth to Draco's neck and sucking. Quickly removing his snake of his shirt and pants, he lowered his mouth over his love. Making quick work of stretching Draco, Harry pushed gently in as Draco pushed back onto him. _

_"Harry" Draco said while waiting for his lion to move "If you don't fucking pound me into the sheets now I AM going to fuck you" smiling Harry quickly pulled out and pounded back into the surprised snake. "Oh fuck" Draco said gripping the sheets by his head. Feeling his legs shift over Harry's shoulders he clenched around the ravens shaft. "Oh god yes, more" he chanted as the lion struck his good spot rapidly. Nearing his end Harry bent down and attached himself to Draco's neck. This bringing his love to his end with a cry of "Harry!" his mate calling his name was enough for Harry to come deep inside his mate. _


End file.
